Portable pet carriers are well known in the art. These devices are used to transport a pet, such as a dog or cat, from one place to another. Pet carriers provide a safe shelter for the pet during an airplane flight, on a trip to the veterinarian, on a trip to the groomers, going to pet shows, or in any other instance where it may not be practical to hold the pet on a leash or let the pet run free. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,683 shows an integrated modular assembly facilitating cohabitation with house pets, particularly cats and dogs, who normally live under conditions of semi-freedom in the lodgings of their masters. The assembly includes a movable support which may even be transportable, and a collection of interchangeable modules carried by the support and fulfilling a number of useful functions for the pet, such as exercise, territorial refuge, vital comforts, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,520 illustrates a portable pet carrier having a lower section and a removable upper section. The lower section has a bottom wall, spaced side walls, a rear wall, and a front wall with an access opening. The upper section has a top wall, spaced side walls, a rear wall, and a front wall with an access opening. A plurality of rollers are carried on the exterior of the bottom wall of the lower section. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,793 shows a mobile pet carrier having a cage like enclosure mounted on a specially designed carriage with wheels for holding and transporting the enclosure. The carriage has a handle to make pushing easy for the pet owner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,962 discloses a portable calf dryer apparatus comprising a wheeled container having two compartments: a calf receiving compartment for drying and warming a calf, and a heater unit storing compartment for housing either a battery operated or electrically powered heater unit which generates heated air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,843 illustrates a pet mobile. The device comprises a pet carrier with adequate ventilation for even a large animal. The carrier has a handle which can be folded to conserve space and four retractable wheels which can be placed in a down position when moving the carrier with the pet inside. U.S. Pat. Des. 334,087 shows a pet carrier with five wheels and Des. 367,733 shows a pet carrier without wheels.